1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning tool having a rotatably driven working tool, in particular, for use in connection with a vacuum cleaning device such as a vacuum cleaner or the like. The cleaning tool comprises a housing with a bottom plate, and the bottom plate has a working slot through which the working tool that is rotatably supported in the housing acts on a surface to be worked on. A motor is arranged in the housing and drives by means of a gear system the working tool. The gear system comprises a driving wheel driven by the motor shaft as well as a driven wheel fixedly connected to the working tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cleaning tools configured as a vacuum cleaning tool with a rotatingly driven brush roller are known as attachments for vacuum cleaners. The vacuum cleaning tool is comprised of a housing with a bottom plate having a working slot extending transversely to the working direction. The brush roller that is rotatably supported in the housing acts through the working slot onto the surface to be worked on, for example, a floor surface, an upholstery surface, a carpet, or the like.
In the housing of the vacuum cleaning tool, a drive motor is provided for driving the brush roller. The drive motor can be configured as an electric motor or as an air turbine. The motor drives the working tool by means of a belt drive comprising a driving wheel driven by the motor shaft as well as a driven wheel fixedly connected to the working tool. The belt is usually guided about the base member of the brush roller so that it is difficult to exchange the brush roller. For different floor surfaces, different working tools are expedient so that the user must have several vacuum cleaning tools at his disposal.